Amourshipping, Ash y Serena
by SATOSERE95
Summary: Serena se levanta como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez siente que le va a a suceder algo muy emocionante, que es lo que siente Serena?


Era un día normal como todos, para una jovencita de pelo largo y castaño, que había amanecido con un picotazo de un Fletchling. Ella había despertado con un presentimiento, sintió una gran melancolia. No sabia que era en realidad, pero le pareció muy extraño. Bajo muy rápido las escaleras y se encontró con su mama.

Serena: Ya no quiero despertar asi madre, es necesario?

Mama de Serena: Por supuesto, sino no te levantarias para practicar con Rhyhorn.

Serena: Mama, no es lo que quiero, pero en fin, hoy me levante y senti algo dentro de mi.

Mama de Serena: a que te refieres?

Serena: No lo se, pero siento que algo bueno esta por suceder.

Mama de Serena: Creo que Fletchling te ha picoteado mucho la cabeza, le dire que lo deje de hacer, te estas volviendo loca hija.

Serena: Muy chistosa madre ._. Pero en serio, siento que algo va a pasar y me siento muy emocianada.

Despues de esta conversacion, Serena y su mama salieron a practicar un poco, Serena ya se habia cambiado de ropa para montar en Rhyhorn y lucia muy bien con su uniforme rosa, en el cual destacaba un corazon a la altura de su cintura.

Mama de Serena: Vamos Serena, yo se que tu puedes, concentrate en lo que haces.

(Rhyhorn agitandose de forma fuerte e incontrolable)

Serena: no..ooo...oo. .aoaa pu..e.e.e.e...eeeeedoooo!

Serena termino cayéndose y se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, cuando se levanto, se dio cuenta que estaba muy sucia y que le dolía mucho la rodilla. De repente, recordó ese momento... sintio algo muy especial dentro de ella y sonrio.

Mama de Serena: que te sucede hija? estas bien?

Serena: Acabo de recordar algo, mama lo acabo de recordar.

Mama de Serena: Que acabas de recordar?

Serena: Ese momento.. despues te lo dire.

La mama de Serena se quedo pensando pero no le dio mucha importancia. Llego la noche y Serena y su mama estaban cenando, cuando de repente en las noticias..

Reportera: Ese Garchomp esta destruyendo todo a su paso con ese hiperrayo, oh no, esta en la torre Prisma.. que descontrol, parece que tiene un mecanismo en su cuello que le esta causando mucho dolor. Pero que vemos aqui, un joven esta con el y esta tratando de ayudarlo, que peligroso..

Serena vio con sorpresa a ese joven y se quedo atonita, no lo podia creer, aquel chico estaba en el momento que ella habia recordado. De repente, el presentimiento que tuvo se desvanecio y se hizo realidad. Su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente, estaba fuera de si..

Reportera: ohhh no, Garchomp esta usando el hiperrayo contra el joven , el lo esquiva con dificultad, veamos que puede hacer por el.

Chico en la torre prisma: Garchomp, se que te duele, solo dejame ayudarte.

Garchomp: Gaaaaarrrrr... (suelta un hiperrayo hacia el cielo)

Chico en la torre prisma: esta es mi oportunidad. ( se lanza al cuello de Garchomp). Pikachuuuuu, cola de hierroooooo ahora..

Pikachu: piiiiiikaaaaaa!

La cola de hierro de Pikachu logra romper el aparato que controlaba a Garchomp y este se desmaya por el cansancio. El chico le dice que todo estara bien, cuando Pikachu se dispone a acercarse donde estan los dos, pisa una parte que estaba a punto de romperse y se cae. El chico sin dudarlo se lanza por su amigo y lo sostiene, pero ambos iban a caer.

Serena: AHHHHHH!

Reportera: El chico se ha lanzado por su amigo, es algo increible...

Serena tenia una cara de panico, no lo podia creer.

De repente son salvados por un pokemon que desconocian, pero que ya habian visto antes, un Mega-Blaziken. Le agradecen y este se va. Serena puso su mano en su pecho y se sintio aliviada, solo suspiro y cuando la camara enfoco al chico de nuevo, ella se dijo:

Serena: ese chico, definitivamente es el... Ash.

Al dia siguiente, Serena se levanto muy animada y salio a darle de comer a Rhyhorn.

Serena: Sin lugar a dudas es el, me pregunto que cara pondra cuando nos volvamos a ver

Rhyhorn: Rhy...rhyhorn ( con una cara de felicidad)

Serena: Tienes razon, debo partir de inmediato e ir a buscarlo, quiero sorprenderlo.

Serena se levanto y con decision entro a la casa, muy emocianada.

Y asi el presentimiento de Serena se hizo realidad y sabe bien que nuevas aventuras le esperan, un reencuentro que con ansias espera. Que le deparara a Serena este nuevo viaje? Que cara pondra el chico cuando la vea? Todo eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo..

Gracias por leerme, sus comentarios me ayudarian mucho.


End file.
